The present invention relates to tractor linkages, that is linkages for linking an implement to a tractor.
Tractor linkages of varying complexity have been proposed and used for many years. The principal problems to be solved in providing a tractor linkage are firstly the problem arising from an offset load such as an offset plough; secondly, the loading of rear gearboxes of tractors by the linkages; thirdly, allowance for power take-off; fourthly, draught control; track grip; and track wear.
Of recent years there have been developments in what is known as the classic, three-point, tractor linkage and it is to this development that the present invention is directed.